Death's Touch
by Bot-chan
Summary: A child born of death is being hunted for it's powers. A warrior and his friends try to find the meaning of life when they don't have one. Different worlds clash into the realization of each other's exisitence.


Title: Death's Touch  
  
Chapter: One - Caught  
  
Author: Bot-chan  
  
D/W: Nothing of this belongs to be except for the plot. Don't sue me because you won't be getting anything from it. Just expect various things to happen to the characters and the plot. This is an A/U fic with some OOC. Rated R with some of my own characters in them. There will be bad spelling and vocab of course. Try to ignor it.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, he was hiding. The best way he knew how anyway. It was not easy running all your life with no job, family or friends to help you out. Living life was hell. But living was better than living IN hell, now is it? Thoughts like these are always popping into the small head of this little braided hair boy. He had just recently turned seventeen and am hiding because he happened to be careless. Again.  
  
/Damn it. Now is not the time to hide./ Thinking was all he could do right now. /Better run for it before they find me./   
  
"There he is! After him!"   
  
The yell startled him out of his toughts as he found himslef surrounded. "Great! Speak your thoughts and help them out why don't you!" He argued to himself. Now he's surrounded and can't really do much about it. It wasn't helping much either that his blood was burning a hole in the only pair clothes he has and dripping onto the cement floor he was standing on. Getting shot at earlier from being caught wasn't part of his plan.   
  
"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" He wasn't having any luck though as the leader of the ring came out into the view. "Well, lets see. First of all, you've got some strange power, your blood is acidic, you're what my boss wants, and you're cute. Plus, boss didn't say anything about not touching you."   
  
Well, that was something. He knew what they wanted, but they couldn't touch him. "Yeah right! You can't even touch me for goodness's sake! Not without me draining your life! Unless you've found something to keep me from sucking the life out of you, you can't do a thing!" Being a smart ass was not going to help him but he had to try something.  
  
"Oh, you'll see what we've got for you. You see, we've made a pack with the vampire......" This guy kept talking while he stood there shocked. Vampire! There are vampires in this town and he didn't know it! For crying out loud he could have gotten himself killed!  
  
"Anyways, we're borrowing one of their "companions" to help get you as long as we don't kill anymore of their kind and hand you over to them when we're done with you." There was a smile on the bastard's face and he didn't like the prospect of it at all.   
  
"Why don't you come out and get the job done. We don't have time before the others find us and take him from us."   
  
Out from the dark shadowed area stepped out a figure he had never seen. Guard up, he kept his eyes on this strange figure. When he was fully within the street light, he could see that this person was about as old as he was. Maybe even a little bit older. He wasn't quite sure though. This boy had his sleeked jet black hair tied back. He was of Chinese decent with his two piece black outfit with a gold dragon. He had creamy white skin and onyx eyes.  
  
Without warning, the boy attacked. He jumped out of the way and tried not to get himself killed. Each slash and thrust from the broad sword made it worse for him as the wound started to bleed again. Evading this boy will not save him. If he was going to die, he prefered to do it fighting for his life.  
  
"Why can't you leave me alone?!" Intinctively he pulled out his only line of defense, and possible offense. Within his hands was a scythe just a yard longer than his own body length. The Chinese boy didn't even flinch at this. Looking at the boy longer, he noticed that the boy had a dazed look in his eyes.   
  
"Shimatta!" His enemies went as far as to control someone to bring him to their boss to be an experiement.   
  
For a quick moment there was a flash of light in the night, a thunder and rain started to pour in. He took his chance and darted towards the Chinese boy. He grabbed the boy's arm, and surprisingly, nothing happened. The boy's dazed eyes disappeared to be replaced by eyes with expression. He smiled at the boy and then the two disappeared.  
  
TBC 


End file.
